SLIPPER SNORT
by soulfulstressed
Summary: this is a VERY odd story 'bout what happens when harry, wood, and malfoy miss the train...and are met by three girls, plant, groupus, and arbys...with a pink porkmobile and a snorter of doom. pg just to be..er...safe. yeahh. please r/r


SLIPPER SNORT  
  
starring: harry, groupus, plant, and the glowing foodlion with a hat in the moonlight (arbys), malfoy, wood.  
  
ahem. this is how it started, really. this is the honest truth i tell you. yeaah.  
  
scene one: platform nine and three quarters. the train has left the station.  
  
Malfoy: NOO! we missed the TRAIN! how will we ever get to our *snort* favorite school?  
  
harry: dunno. maybe i should send an owl.  
  
wood: nuh uh shaynaynay we will take brooms...cuz riding brooms is so much fun.  
  
*three girls come running in, breathless from the long run from the ticket place. two are...er...short and dirty blonde hair, with green eyes. the other one is tall and blonde hair, and green/grey/blue eyes.*  
  
Polina: hello. i'm polina but you can call me plant.  
  
Rachel b: hello, im rachel but you can call me groupus.  
  
Plant: hey shaynaynay you copied. don't make me snort at you!  
  
groupus: *scowls and resists throwing her slipper at her*  
  
rachel a: HEYYYY! let me talk now my hommies what is UPPPP! muh name...is arbys.  
  
plant: uh, right.  
  
wood, harry, malfoy: *staring at arbys with a stupid look on their faces, very..er...suprised to say the least*  
  
harry: er...why are you here, again?  
  
plant and groupus: because....we....are going to go to hogwarts this year....DUUUH!  
  
wood: but you werent here in past years...  
  
arbys: DUUUH! we are ghetto transferring here from...er...elsewhere. yup.  
  
malfoy: *staring at arbys* you mean dup.  
  
arbys: I MEAN YUP!  
  
plant: *looks from malfoy to arbys then to groupus and gags silently* uhh....*thinking*  
  
groupus: *snaps* i know! lets freeze time, then go back in time...spinning...spinning...*starts spinning around and around and around ((er...i'm getting dizzy))*  
  
harry: er, how do we do that?  
  
plant: EASY! arbys, whip out the snorter of doom!  
  
malfoy: snorter....of....doom?  
  
arbys: yes. *pulls out a wand with a plastic pig snout on the end and a magical red button on the bottom* to the porkmobile!  
  
wood:...porkmobile...?  
  
groupus and plant: HOLD UP ((what would ya do? )) we gots to find it first, someone *accusing eyebrows at arbys* made the keys invisible  
  
malfoy: i think i got them...*snickers* they were stuck to my butt. oops.  
  
plant: uh...arbys...why dont you take them...uh...yeah  
  
*plant and groupus hop in the shiny pink porkmobile*  
  
arbys: what are ya waitin for?  
  
*harry, wood, and malfoy look at each other strangely and hop in*  
  
plant and groupus: *wave the snorter of doom and snorting fills the air. they are sucked back in time*  
  
SCENE TWO  
  
*plant's room*  
  
plant: NOO! arbys, you fool, you set it too far back...  
  
arbys: nuh uh shanaynay groupus pushed the button too long...  
  
groupus: COLOR CHANGING MARKER!  
  
harry, malfoy, wood: uh...  
  
plant: sit down, friends, we must fix this slipper!  
  
*holds up an odd vanilla scented slipper with a large hole in it*  
  
groupus: we have already tried snorting at it. unless it's an ultra mega pork snort then it aint gonna work.  
  
harry: *taps it with his wand and the hole is fixed*  
  
groupus: *flutters her eyelashes* OOOOH! HAAARYY! *runs after him*  
  
harry: *gets scared at being chased by a groupus and runs*  
  
plant: er...right  
  
wood: yup. right.  
  
plant: *evil grin* RIIIGHT!  
  
wood: yup. right.  
  
*plant and wood continue to "argue " like this*  
  
arbys: hey malfoy, wanna play what does my lip gloss tastes like? it'll be ghetto booty spank!  
  
malfoy: *gets scared and runs*  
  
arbys: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *runs after him, making snorting, slurping, and spanking noises*  
  
*an odd little cat appears*  
  
that is the end of this tale. not my tail,. the tale you just read. ohh, i just lost myself. please r/r! 


End file.
